


Cowboy Casanova

by ComedyOfErrors



Series: Prompts: Kath and Petra Volume 1 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComedyOfErrors/pseuds/ComedyOfErrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kath to Petra:<br/>Word Prompt: Cowboy Casanova<br/>Any pairing, any rating, have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> Kath: This song. It played on the radio at my old job all the time, and it constantly got stuck in my head. Like, shoot-myself-to-stop-humming-it bad. *shudder*
> 
> Warnings: There's some inferred heavy-petting, and some snark, and a bit of our usual canon-bending.

The Response:

The green woman who had roomed with Nyota in the academy stood in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and her foot was tapping. If he were one of the human males, even females, her pheromones would be entrancing. However, they didn't affect him any. “Gaila, please remove yourself from my path as I will be late for Beta shift.” She had walked in front of him and stopped. She hadn't said anything for thirty seconds. He silently debated pushing past her so he could start his shift.   
“Listen, Mr. Spock, I'm not sure how you feel about the Captain, but he is a disease. No, that doesn't really explain it. He's more like a drug. He'll make you soar so high and then let you come crashing down, but that high is so fine you'll do it over and over again. You become addicted.” She pointed a finger at his chest and made no move to unblock his path. He was becoming even more late.   
“Miss Gaila, I am unsure as to what you think the Captain and I are to each other, but I can tell you that we are only friends,” He explained as he tried to step around the smaller woman, but she moved to block him again.   
“I see the way you look at him, sir, but he's the devil in disguise. A snake with baby blue eyes. Mr. Spock, you've got to listen to me. Do not follow that path because I fell for him hard and he threw me away. I looked in his eyes and told him I loved him. Spock, I don't believe he knows the meaning of the word. He's wild, like one of Earth's cowboys. He's... he's a cowboy Casanova, who will fuck with you then leave you fucked.”  
Her back was to him when he walked up. When he wanted to, he moved like a cat. Judging by the deep frown, he'd also heard most of the conversation. “Gaila, I'd like to have my first officer back. He's late to his shift.”  
The Orion was startled by the Captain's voice behind her, and she flushed a deeper green as she made her excuses and ran off.   
“Shall we make our way to the bridge, Captain, or was there something that you needed my help with?”  
“Spock, there are a few things that you can help me with.” Kirk shot him a flirty grin and waggled his eyebrows.   
“Sir, I do not believe we have enough time for all the help you need.” Spock merely raised a single eyebrow.  
“You wound me, Spock,” Kirk replied as they headed for the bridge. They walked in silence to the turbo lift. “I only dated her to get to you, Spock. Well, more accurately, I dated her to get the codes to prove myself to you. Which, when I think about it now seems really silly. Like when I insulted your mother, that wasn't silly like this, per se. By the way-” Kirk's hand was forced into a Vulcan kiss, before being pulled in for a normal kiss.   
“I do not believe that Gaila knows what Casanova means, as that's not how I would describe you at all. A cowboy among the stars. It is a very logical conclusion,” Spock said as the lift's door opened and he stepped in.   
“Spock, are you saying I'm not smooth?”  
“Jim, you do not have the ability to be smooth. It is something humans lack.”  
“Oh, ha ha. I'll show you smooth,” Kirk replied as he closed the lift and locked it.   
If their clothing was a little rumpled and their hair was in disorder when they finally made it to the bridge, no one said anything. If Kirk made a low comment about cowboy hats, no one but Spock made any indication they'd heard it.


End file.
